Król
Król – postać pojawiająca się w serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to antropomorficzny wiewiórka, prawowity władca królestwa Mobotropolis i ojciec Sally. Po tym jak Doktor Robotnik doszedł do władzy, Król został wygnany do Void, gdzie był więziony razem z Naugusem. Historia Przeszłość thumb|left|Król rozmawia z Julianem W przeszłości Król władał miastem Mobotropolis, które zostało uwikłane w wielką wojnę. Zwycięstwo Król zawdzięczał Julianowi - człowiekowi, którego przyjął w swoje szeregi i uczynił z niego ministra wojny. W roku 3224 po zakończonej wojnie Król pochwalił Juliana za jego bohaterskie zwycięstwo, oraz zaprosił go na bankiet z innymi dostojnikami królestwa. Zapowiedział także, że zlikwiduje ministerstwo wojny, a z Juliana uczyni ministra nauki. Na koniec przekazał swojemu dowódcy plany rozwiązania armii. Tego samego dnia jednak Julian przybrał imię Doktora Robotnika i przejął władzę w Mobotropolis. Król został zdetronizowany i wygnany przez Robotnika do Void, gdzie musiał spędzić kolejne lata. Pozostawił jednak po sobie córkę, Sally, której przekazał także przenośny komputer Nicole. Miał on posiadać wiedzę na wszelkie pytania które zadałaby Sally, ale Król zaimplementował w nią również specjalne ograniczenia, które zostałyby zniesione dopiero po tym jak księżniczka osiągnie pełnoletność. Jedno z takich ograniczeń obejmowało informacje o Deep Power Stones, o których wszelkie informacje Król nagrał osobiście. Sezon pierwszy W odcinku Sonic Boom Sally za pomocą Nicole przechwyciła transmisję z Ironlock Prison w Dark Swamp, która miała rzekomo pochodzić od Króla. Jak się później okazało w komputerze z którego nadano transmisję znajdowała się mapa podziemnych tuneli pod Robotropolis. Sezon drugi thumb|Król i Sally konfrontują Robotnika W odcinkach Blast to the Past, Part 1 i Blast to the Past, Part 2 Sonic i Sally użyli Time Stones aby cofnąć się w czasie i powstrzymać Doktora Robotnika, zanim doszedł do władzy. Przybyli jednak zbyt późno i historia potoczyła się w dużym stopniu tak samo. Jednak po tym jak Król odprawił Juliana, Sir Charles Hedgehog poprosił go o audiencję. Król dowiedział się, że Julian miał spiskować przeciwko koronie, ale nie wierzył w to początkowo. Spotkał jednak Sonica i Sally z przyszłości i rozpoznał swoją córkę, po jej wyglądzie, królewskim sygnecie i znajomości rodzinnego kredo. Król uwierzył w jej ostrzeżenie, ale było już za późno. Siły Doktora Robotnika otoczyły pałac i wszystkich, którzy byli w środku. Król został zdetronizowany i schwytany, ale Sonic i Sally zdołali uciec. Później Król, podobnie jak w oryginalnej linii czasowej, został wygnany do Void przez Robotnika. thumb|left|Krystalizujące się ciało Króla po ucieczce z Void W odcinku The Void Naugus przybrał postać chorego Króla, aby Sonic uwolnił go z Void. Po tym jak jeż uratował fałszywego Króla, prawdziwy zjawił się razem z Arim i powitał Sally, która rzuciła mu się w ramiona. Później Sonic uratował Króla, Sally, Bunnie i Ariego z Void. Król był znów wolny, lecz nie na długo. Okazało się, że jego ciało zaczęło się krystalizować z powodu zbyt długiego przebywania w Void. Król kazał Sally, aby wzięła listę wszystkich grup Freedom Fighters z jego kieszeni. Po tym jak to uczyniła, Król pożegnał się ze swoją córką i razem z Naugusem musiał wrócić do Void. W odcinku Drood Henge pojawił się głos Króla, który pochodził z nagranej przez niego wiadomości o Deep Power Stones, którą odtworzyła Nicole. Charakterystyka Osobowość Król jest stanowczym monarchą, który kieruje się honorem w swoim sposobie rządzenia. Bardzo troszczy się o swoich poddanych, w szczególności o swoją córkę i księżniczkę - Sally. Poprzysiągł że powstrzyma Robotnika i nawet mimo tego że został wygnany do Void, starał się zrobić wszystko co w jego mocy, aby wesprzeć Freedom Fighters. Wygląd Król jest antropomorficzną wiewiórką o brązowo-kremowym futrze i jasnoniebieskich oczach. Jego charakterystycznymi cechami są długi ogon, oraz brązowe brwi i wąsy. Nosi złotą koronę z ozdobą w postaci czerwonych piór. Posiada także niebieski mundur wojskowy ze złotymi epoletami, czerwono-złotym medalem i rękawem, oraz czarne buty. Moce i umiejętności Król jest sprawnym monarchą i przywódcą, zdolnym planować różne ewentualności z wyprzedzeniem. Relacje z postaciami Rodzina *Sally (córka) Sojusznicy *Sally *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sir Charles Hedgehog *Nicole *Bunnie Rabbot *Rosie *Ari Wrogowie *Doktor Robotnik *Snively W innych mediach Archie Comics thumb|Król Nigel Acorn W komiksach Król znany był jako Maksymilian Acorn. Urodził się jako syn Króla Fryderyka Acorn, u szczytu potęgi Królestwa Acorn. Po tym jak wstąpił na tron po swoim ojcu, otrzymał Miecz i Koronę Acornów. Rządy Maksymiliana były krótkie i brutalne. Napięcia z Overlandem doprowadziły do wojny. Mobotropolis upadło przed najeźdźcami, przez co król musiał prowadzić działania partyzanckie w kanałach. Bieg wojny zmienił się po tym jak Julian Kintobor zdradził Overlanderów. Pamiętając o swoim poprzednim nauczycielu, Nate Morganie, Maksymilian przyjął Juliana w swoje szeregi i uczynił go wodzem wojennym. Dzięki jego taktykom Królestwo Acorn zwyciężyło w wojnie, a sam Maksymilian starł się w pojedynku na miecze z Overlordem Charlemagne. Król zwyciężył i okazał agresorom wielką łaskę, jednak sam nie doświadczył jej ze strony Juliana, który przybrał imię Doktora Ivo Robotnika i przejął włądzę nad miastem. Maksymilian został wygnany do ZOne of Silence, którego koszmarny krajobraz i groźni mieszkańcy doprowadzili go niemal do szaleństwa. Tubylcy przyprowadzili go do swojego mistrza, Ixisa Naugusa. Nie mając żadnego wyboru, Maksymilian musiał służyć Naugusowi, w zamian za organiczno-kryształowe ciało które pozwoliłoby mu przetrwać w tym otoczeniu. W pewnym momencie Król zapomniał kim był. Wiele lat później księżniczka Sally Acorn przeprowadziła misję ratunkową i sprowadziła Maksymiliana z powrotem do domu. Jednak bez magii Naugusa, Król cierpiał na niekontrolowaną krystalizację. Dzięki pomocy Knothole Freedom Fighters i Chaotix udało mu się znów połączyć ze swoimi mieczem i koroną, które uleczyły go swoją magię. Maksymilian począł następnie przywracać swoje królestwo i rodzinę do ładu. Jednak świat się zmienił, a jego próby sprawiły że dzieci się od niego odsunęły. Jego stare taktyki sprawiły że na pewien czas został sparaliżowany od talii w dół. Po tym jak prawie się zrehabilitował, zbytnio zaufał osobie znanej jako Patch D'Coolette, która go otruła. Moc Szmaragdów Chaosu ocaliła jego życie, ale został już skrzywdzony. Stał się cieniem dawnego siebie, ale nadal chciał odbudować swoje królestwo starymi sposobami. Po Super Genesis Wave, Maksymilian stał się znany jako Nigel Acorn. W tej rzeczywistości był dobrym i prawym władcą Królestwa Acorn, ale dał się zmanipulować Doktorowi Eggmanowi, który wygnał go do Special Zone. Został stamtąd potem uwolniony i znów zasiadł na tronie. Zgodził się rządzić dalej, aby jego córka Sally Acorn mogła prowadzić Freedom Fighters przeciwko Imperium Eggmana. Galeria Blast To The Past Part 1 149.png|Blast to the Past, Part 1 Blast To The Past Part 1 150.png|Blast to the Past, Part 1 Blast To The Past Part 1 151.png|Blast to the Past, Part 1 Blast To The Past Part 1 152.png|Blast to the Past, Part 1 Blast To The Past Part 1 153.png|Blast to the Past, Part 1 Blast To The Past Part 1 155.png|Blast to the Past, Part 1 Blast To The Past Part 1 229.png|Blast to the Past, Part 1 Blast To The Past Part 1 230.png|Blast to the Past, Part 1 Blast To The Past Part 1 231.png|Blast to the Past, Part 1 Blast To The Past Part 1 233.png|Blast to the Past, Part 1 Blast To The Past Part 1 235.png|Blast to the Past, Part 1 Blast To The Past Part 1 237.png|Blast to the Past, Part 1 Blast To The Past Part 1 238.png|Blast to the Past, Part 1 Blast To The Past Part 1 239.png|Blast to the Past, Part 1 Blast To The Past Part 1 240.png|Blast to the Past, Part 1 Blast To The Past Part 1 245.png|Blast to the Past, Part 1 Blast To The Past Part 2 002.png|Blast to the Past, Part 2 Blast To The Past Part 2 005.png|Blast to the Past, Part 2 Blast To The Past Part 2 017.png|Blast to the Past, Part 2 Blast To The Past Part 2 120.png|Blast to the Past, Part 2 Blast To The Past Part 2 121.png|Blast to the Past, Part 2 Blast To The Past Part 2 122.png|Blast to the Past, Part 2 Blast To The Past Part 2 125.png|Blast to the Past, Part 2 Blast To The Past Part 2 126.png|Blast to the Past, Part 2 Blast To The Past Part 2 128.png|Blast to the Past, Part 2 The Void 178.png|The Void The Void 179.png|The Void The Void 180.png|The Void The Void 181.png|The Void The Void 182.png|The Void The Void 183.png|The Void The Void 184.png|The Void The Void 185.png|The Void The Void 187.png|The Void The Void 188.png|The Void The Void 189.png|The Void The Void 197.png|The Void The Void 198.png|The Void The Void 199.png|The Void The Void 200.png|The Void The Void 201.png|The Void The Void 206.png|The Void The Void 231.png|The Void The Void 233.png|The Void The Void 244.png|The Void The Void 246.png|The Void The Void 249.png|The Void The Void 251.png|The Void The Void 253.png|The Void The Void 256.png|The Void The Void 261.png|The Void The Void 263.png|The Void Ciekawostki *Król nie został nazwany w serialu, ale w komiksach i przewodniku po serialu jego imię to Król Acorn. *Król pojawia się w pierwszym odcinku Sonic Underground - jego posąg pojawia się w środku miasta. *Niektóre wydarzenia w których bierze udział Król nie są zgodne z jego losami. W odcinku Sonic Boom pojawia się sugestia, że do niedawna był przetrzymywany w Ironlock Prison skąd transmitował istotne dokumenty dla swojej córki, a w odcinku The Void okazuje się że posiadał przy sobie listę wszystkich grup Freedom Fighters. Ponieważ natychmiast po puczu dokonanym przez Doktora Robotnika został wygnany do Void, nie mógł brać udziału w tych wydarzeniach. *Mimo że Król jest określany jako wiewiórka, jego anatomia przypomina bardziej lisa. Scenarzysta Ben Hurst potwierdził, że Król rzeczywiście miał być lisem, chociaż w komiksach nadal określano go jako wiewiórkę. Kategoria:Postacie z Sonic the Hedgehog (serial telewizyjny)